


Misunderstanding

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren being an idiot, Gen, Humor, I tried to be funny, Levi/Eren(implied), M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Short One Shot, rated mature for language for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren being an idiot. Armin tries to fix the damage Eren's “no filter” mouth has caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird thoughts when I let my mind wander. This is one of them.

 

Eren was crying like a baby when his best friend Armin found him hiding under the covers in his bed.

 

“Eren! What's wrong?” The blond hurried to Eren's side, worried he had been hurt.

 

“Heichou hates meee!” Eren bawled to Armin, his face wet from tears.

 

“Wha-What?” Armin was completely flabbergasted. What had the older man went and done this time to make Eren cry like this?

 

“He said he wanted me to be his lover.”

 

“What?” Armin could not believe his ears. “Say that again, Eren?”

 

“He-he said,” Eren sobbed. “That he wanted me to be his lover.”

 

Armin's eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Then why do you think he hates you?”

 

“Because isn't that the same as saying 'You can suck my dick, Jaeger.',” Eren imitated the shorter man's voice.

 

“Oh, Eren.” Armin tried not to laugh. Eren had clearly misunderstood something. “What did you answer him?”

 

“I told him to fuck off,” Eren huffed.

 

“You didn't..” Armin was shocked.

 

“I fucking did. That short ass monkey can go and fuck himself.”

 

“Eren...” Armin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “I think he did not mean what you think he meant.” How Eren's mind worked, Armin did not want to know. His logic was too wonky to comprehend.

 

“But..”

 

“Do you like him, Eren?”

 

Eren blushed. “Of course I do. I admire him when he's not being an ass.”

 

“That is not what I mean.”

 

Eren bit his lip and did not say anything for a minute or so. “I don't have time for something like that, Armin.”

 

“Levi Heichou seems to think you do,” Armin said tentatively.

 

Eren buried his face in his hands. “I shouldn't have said what I said to him.”

 

Armin patted his shoulder. “Maybe you should go and tell him that you misunderstood and apologize?”

 

“I can't do that! He'll murder me.”

 

“Yeah, you did break his heart most probably.”

 

“Nooo!” Eren wailed. “Armin, what do I do? He hates me now.”

 

“Do as I said, tell the truth and apologize. I think he'll understand,” Armin said but added, “Maybe.”

 

Eren looked miserable. “Ok, attend my funeral, will you?”

 

Armin laughed softly. “I will and I promise I'll bring you some nice flowers as well.”

 

Eren stood up but before he could leave Armin stopped him. “You should clean your face before you go.”

 

“Oh, yes, thank you, Armin.” Eren hugged the blond. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

 

“Next time do not jump into conclusions.”

 

It was Eren's turn to pat Armin's shoulder. “I won't.”

 

“And think before you speak.”

 

“I will,” Eren assured him but Armin was sure he would not be able to keep that promise.

 

Armin watched him go. He shook his head, not sure how Eren still had his head on his shoulders to this day. He hoped it would stay there a bit longer but you could never be too sure when it came to Levi Heichou. 


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to fix the damage he caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I just wanted to write a conclusion to this silly story so here is something I came up with. This kinda stepped away from the humor a bit and I don't know, these characters really decide themselves what they wanna do anyways. Hahaha!

 

Eren paced outside the door to Levi's office. He knew he needed to apologize but doing so was not as simple as he thought. He was chickening out at the last second every time he reached for the door knob. He had asked around the base and people had reported seeing Levi storming his way to his office and slamming the door shut. So Eren deemed in necessary to rethink what he was going to say.

 

He finally gathered all his courage, this could not be any worse than getting eaten by a titan. He knocked on the wooden door. “Levi Heichou?”

 

He received no answer.

 

“I want to apologize, sir,” he said, hoping his request was heard. “Sir?” Eren knew the shorter man was in his room. No one had seen him since the door had been closed violently. “Please, sir. Let me in.” Eren felt like a fool standing in the hallway 'talk to himself'.

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

Eren's ears picked up the faint shout coming from the room. “But sir!” Eren waited to hear some kind of further protest but he heard nothing. Overcoming his fear Eren opened the door and marched in. “Sir, I must apologize! I misunderstood your words.”

 

“What the hell!? Get out!” Levi shouted throwing back the stack of blankets he had been hiding under.

 

Eren looked at him eyes wide. Levi's on the other hand were red. Eren was not sure if he had been crying or had he gotten shampoo in his eyes but he tried not to linger on either fact. “I'm really sorry. I really did think that you meant to offend me,” Eren said in earnest. “I did not think you meant your words in any other way.” He looked down, his ears getting pink as he thought of what Levi had said.

 

“I don't care. Go away,” Levi's harsh words seemed to lose their edge towards the end.

 

“But, sir, I do. I'm sorry. I truly am.”

 

Levi buried himself back under the blankets.

 

Eren watched him mope for a few moments before he took tentative steps towards the bed. “I'm sorry, Levi,” Eren said as gently as he could and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hmph!” the mound of blankets answered.

 

Eren poked what he believed was Levi's bum or hip.

 

He was rewarded with another, “Hmph!”

 

Eren kept poking until the mound of blankets revealed Levi Heichou. “Will you cut that out!”

 

When Levi emerged from his sanctuary, Eren threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I'm sorry,” he said once more.

 

“Shut up, shit-stain,” Levi grumbled.

 

“No,” Eren demanded. “This is all a misunderstanding because I did not think you could ever...” Eren suddenly pushed Levi away, blushing. “Anyway, I said what I needed to. I hope you will forgive me, sir.”

 

“You fucker think that fixes everything?”

 

It broke Eren's little heart into pieces to hear Levi's voice sound so defeated. “No,” Eren admitted. He had no idea how to fix this. _“Yeah, you did break his heart most probably.”_ Armin's words echoed in his mind. “Could we start over? I'd like to know why you.. why you want me to be your.. erm.. lover,” Eren tired to ask sounding carefree to make the situation less awkward.

 

“Why not,” Levi answered like it was obvious and he sniffed quietly.

 

“Yes, why not,” he said absentmindedly, seeing no fault in Levi's reasoning. Eren shook his head. “No! I want a reason. I mean, I'm a monster and all that. I don't think I am worth that kind of attention especially from you.”

 

“Who you are, in sense of whether you are a monster or not, has nothing to do with this. What's in here matters.” Levi placed his hand over Eren's heart. “You are ready to do whatever it takes to protect those around you and that is what I admire and respect.”

 

Eren's blush deepened for a complete different reason this time around. He would have never thought that Levi would respect him fro any reason. The man himself was the strongest and the best of them all. There was no way Eren could ever be just as good or well-respected. He admired Levi because the man prevailed even in the toughest situation. Him being alive yet to this day was enough proof of that. Eren was aspired to be a person like Levi. He was afraid he was never going to be worthy enough of the respect that Levi was talking about.

 

“You are doing some unnecessary thinking, aren't you?” Levi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“I'm sorry, sir,” Eren apologized sheepishly.

 

“Stop saying that, you idiot.”

 

“That I might be,” he admitted almost apologizing again.

 

“I know so.”

 

Eren had to laugh. He could not help it. “If you say so, sir.” He suddenly noticed their position and Levi's warm hand on his chest. “Umm, I think I should go do some cleaning or something. There is always some cleaning to do,” Eren rambled as he let go of Levi's shoulders that he had been hanging on to since he pushed him away.

 

Levi's hand gripped the front of his shirt. “You said you misunderstood my words.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did you think I meant?”

 

“Errm , you really don't want to know that.” Eren looked away, hoping Levi would not ask any further.

 

Levi turned Eren's head back towards his and gave him a glare that screamed, _Tell me or die_.

 

“I am not going to say anything!” Eren screwed his eyes shut.

 

“Then you probably won't tell me what you think of my words now. This is waste of time. Leave.” Levi let go of Eren's chin and folded his arms.

 

Eren's eyes snapped open. “No!” He grabbed Levi's shoulders once again. “I...” Eren hesitated. “I don't think it matters what I think. I am not suitable in any way--”

 

“What the hell are you blabbering about?”

 

“I am not worthy--”

 

“Seriously?” Levi interrupted him again. “You do not understand anything!”

 

Eren was surprised by Levi grabbing his head between his hands and crushing their lips together.

 

“There!” the man exclaimed. “I did that because I wanted to. Not because of your worthiness or any such nonsense.”

 

Eren stared at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

 

“And what comes to your suitability,” Levi said, letting his eyes roam on Eren's face. “You'll do just fine.”

 

“I.. sir, I...”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eren pursed his lips together and did as he was told.

 

“I do not expect you to agree so if you want to say no then that's fine and the matter is settled.”

 

Eren looked a bit unsure and nervous. “What would it mean to be your lover?”

 

“What do you think it means?”

 

“No, no we are not going down this road again. You tell me what you expect of me and--”

 

“I do not expect anything.”

 

“But I thought that lovers were supposed to.. you know...”

 

“It's up to you if you want to ' _you know_ ' with me,” Levi teased the young man by making quotation marks with his fingers.

 

Eren cleared his throat. “That sounds...nice.”

 

“What can I say, I'm a nice guy,” Levi said expressionless.

 

Eren laughed. There was something wrong with how Levi said that.

 

“When you are done mocking me, are you going to give me an answer?”

 

“I'm not mocking you, sir,” Eren assured him. After giving it some thought he had to admit, “I want to say yes but other than that I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

 

Levi sighed in a patient manner. “You could try to kiss me, perhaps?”

 

Eren's ears gained the pinkish tint back that had almost vanished by now. “I don't know how to. I've never done such thing before.”

 

“Alright, that is surprising. I would have thought you little runts would have done something between yourselves by now.” Levi did sound surprised by this piece of knowledge. “I thought Mikasa would have kissed you by now.”

 

“Oh no, she is like a sister to me.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow in wonder because that was not the way the girl seemed to think about it. “Whatever the case may be,” Levi said diplomatically. “Your training starts now.”

 

Eren yelped when he was flipped on his back and smooched by Levi.

 

Later that day he had emerged from Levi's room and sat next to Armin for dinner.

 

“I see you are still alive,” the blond said. “I take it went well?”

 

Eren did not seem to be listening to him.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Hmm,” Eren looked at Armin and saw his questioning gaze. “What?”

 

“I take it went well?” the blond repeated his question.

 

“Oh yea, don't worry about it.” Eren ate his dinner with a stupid goofy smile on his face.

 

Armin just sniggered when Eren failed to hit the spoon into his mouth couple of times. Armin made a mental note to thank Levi Heichou for not killing his best friend and giving Armin entertainment as he continued watching the day dreaming young man failing at something as simple as eating.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can almost swear this is the end. The end.


End file.
